1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chemical compounds useful as chemical intermediates in the preparation of valuable antibiotic substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists a need to provide alternate and more efficient methods of producing key intermediates necessary for the preparation of new and valuable antibacterial agents. The new intermediate compounds and process for their preparation were heretofor unknown.